Fruits Basket and Skip Beat! Truth or Dare
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: What happens when the Furuba cast and SB cast come together for a game of Truth or Dare? Find out here!


**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_. Seriously, if I owned this stuff, they'd be terrible. The truth or dare stuff will start next chapter, which will be posted in not too long, since a few friends from off of FF are giving me a few dares. So, let's start this!**

**Shigure: Nooooooooooooo. T.T**

* * *

><p>Star: That's right, I'm jumping on the band-wagon. I have effectively kidnapped the main characters of both Skip Beat! and Fruits Basket. Hey, look. They're waking up now.<p>

Shigure: *slowly wakes up and notices me* YOU! D: *points*

Star: It's rude to point, Shii-chan. :D

Ren: It's rude to kidnap people, but you did that, didn't you?

Star: ... Yeeesssss, but that's beside the point. Right now, the point is Kyoko is sleepingon your lap!

Ren: Wha-? *looks down*

Star: HAHA. Made you look! She's really on Shigure's lap.

Shigure: Heh. I win.

Kyoko: *wakes up* AHHHHHHHH WHO ARE YOU! *jumps away* I'm sorry!

Ren: *fumes quietly*

Yashiro: Reeeeeen. You're not going to let that happen, are yooou? :D

Star: Yashiro, quit being creepy.

Yashiro: T.T

Star: For the purpose of this story _going somewhere _everyone has suddenly woken up!

Kyo: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Yuki: You're too loud, you stupid cat.

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Moko: I don't know who you are, BUT SHUT UP.

Star: And stop raping the capital letters.

Kyo: I'LL DO WHAT I WANT-

Kyoko: MOOOOKOOOOOO! *runs for Moko*

Moko: *dodges* Mmmmoo! Don't be so uncool.

Kyoko: But Moookooo... *tears up*

Star: Okay, stop this nonsense now. We're here for a reason, to play a game!

Ayame: A game? Oh, joy! I get to bond with my wonderful little brother!

Yuki: *sigh* What game, Star-san?

Star: It's... *pauses for drama* TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Hatori: Fun. -.-'

Shigure: While I am scared of Star, I like the sound of that...

Kyo: HELL NO.

Star: You will do it.

Kyo: No. Way.

Star: Do you want to be punished!

Kyo: ... *slinks away* FIne.

Kyoko: I think it sounds kinda fun! ^.^

Ren: Are you sure about that, Ms. Mogami?

Kyoko: Yeah! Maybe someone will dare me to wear a princess dress! *heart eyes*

Sho: *snort* Yeah, like that's going to help how you look.

Kyoko: Shut up, Shotaro! Moko, you'll play with me, right?

Star: *grabs Moko's shirt as she tries to sneak away* Of cooourse she will, Kyoko. =) Anyways, introductions! We have the Furuba cast here! Shii-chan.

Shigure: Hello. Any high school girls out there who have special 'dares' for me, I welcome them! ;)

Star: Pervert. -.-;; Okay, now Yuki!

Yuki: Hello. I hope Star is somewhat kind to us.

Star: And I say, as fangirls scream in the background, torture is love. :D Introduce yourself, Kyo.

Kyo: I am not happy about this. AT ALL!

Star: Deal with it, carrot top. Neeext is Ayame!

Ayame: Hello, my fans! Come up with good dares for me, okaaaay? =D

Star: Haa-san, one of my favorites, is also here.

Hatori: Yeah, I'm here. Not that I want to be.

Star: Oh, Haa-san, you're so funny! XD Everyone else from Furuba is currently not here. If you dare them or something, they'll come. Tohru will be here next chapter, though. And I plan to introduce the rest gradually. Including the student council! ;) Okay, now for Skip Beat! peoples.

Kyoko: Hi, everyone! I'm Kyoko Mogami, the first member of the Love Me Section!

Ren: I'm Ren Tsuruga. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get out of here soon.

Yashiro: C'moooon, Ren. You know you'll be happy if someone gives you a dare with Kyoko! Oh, and I'm Yashiro.

Star: Yeah, forgot his full name. ^^;; If I find out, I'll tell ya later. Anyways...

Moko: I'm Kanae Kotonami. Apparently everyone knows me as Moko.

Sho: Sho Fuwa. THE number one desireable man in show biz!

Kyoko and Star: LIAR! REN IS NUMBER ONE!

Ren: Indeed. ^_^ Sho, you are just so stupid.

Sho: Grr...

Star: Well, I believe we're done here, so-

Mysterious Voice: WAIT!

Kyoko: Oh no...

Ren: I should've known.

Star: Crap.

Shigure: Wait, who...?

Hatori: I'm not sure we want to know...

Star: In three... two... one..

*doors are busted down, a parade of exotic animals come in*

Lory: Hello, readers! I am Lory Takarada, the messegner of love!

Everyone: O.o

Kakeru: *pops out from behind Lory* Hey, Yun-Yun!I made a new friend! He's the president of LME! *victory sign*

Yuki: -.-' Why are you here...?

Star: Because a friend requested him!

Yuki: Do they hate me that much?

Star:: Heheh. I don't think so...

Shigure: So, anyways, we'll be back next time folks!

Yuki: Unless I kill off someone...

Star: *pushes Yuki away* Come back and watch these people do the craziest things! :D

Kyoko: C-crazy? Wait, I don't-

-blackness-

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, the introductions, is finally over! It got a bit off topic. My plot bunny kept being distracted by shiney things. ^^;; So, review and give me dares! Or truths. But those are less fun. Please use the following format:<strong>

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare:**

**Okay, see you soon! *runs off to glomp Shii-chan***


End file.
